As a fusion device that fuses on a print medium, a device that includes a heat application member for heating a belt, and a heat transmission member that transmits the heat from the heat application member to the belt and that performs the fusion by the heated belt (see JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-257455, for example).
In the fusion device that includes a heating member having a heating part and a heat transmission member that transmits heat from the heating member, there is a case in which there is a difference in a heat expansion amount among members in a configuration that includes a member that contacts the heating part to transfer the heat and a member that regulates a position of the heating member. This may cause uneven deformation of the heat transmission member. When the uneven deformation of the heat transmission member occurs, the heat transmission from the heat transmission member to a heated body (e.g., a belt), for example, become uneven, resulting uneven heating of the heated body.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a fusion device and an image forming apparatus that reduces the uneven deformation of the heat transmission member that transmits the heat from the heating member.
One of the fusion devices disclosed in the application includes a heating member that includes a heating part and a heat transmission member that faces the heating member. The heat transmission member includes a first member that is configured to transmit heat from the heating part by facing the heating part and a second member that is configured to regulate a position of the heating member. And the second member includes an opening part.
Also, an image forming apparatus disclosed in the application includes an image forming part that is configured to form a developer image on a print medium; and the fusion device above. Herein, the fusion device is configured to fuse the developer image formed on the print medium by heat from the heating member.
According to the present invention, the uneven deformation of the heat transmission member that transmits the heat from the heating member is reduced.